This application claims the benefit of the Korean Patent Application Nos. 1999-6822 and 1999-27818, respectively, filed on Mar. 2, 1999 and on Jul. 9,1999 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse power system.
(2) Description of Related Arts
A pulse power system is used in storing electric energy and then releasing the energy at a single instant to generate a large amount of electric power.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a conventional pulse power system.
A conventional pulse power system comprises a power supply 110 having a generator, a transformer and a rectifier, an energy storage 120 for storing charges, a switch 130 for controlling electric power, a transmission line 140, and a load 150 to which pulsed power is applied. Such a pulse power system is generally applied to a plasma blasting system and an electromagnetic welding system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,207, 3,364,708, 3,500,942, 3,583,766, 3,679,007 and 5,106,164 disclose plasma blasting systems in which various pulse power systems are applied.
When applying a pulse power system to such a plasma blasting system, safety and durability of the switch are significant problems. That is, there is a need for a switch capable of reducing a possible damage of an electrode by high current and preventing an inadvertent operation of the switch caused by abnormally triggering of the same.
In addition, the transmission line has been made of a coaxial cable, which is considered a skin depth to reduce AC resistance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pulse power system having an arc switch which is designed to have a fail-safe function to prevent an inadvertent operation of the system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulse power system having a transmission line that can reduce AC resistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pulse power system having an arc switch which is simple in structure, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a pulse power system comprising an energy storage device for storing electric energy, a high power arc switch comprising, a cylindrical housing having a central axis and defining a predetermined discharging region, a first electrode disposed within the cylindrical housing to be movable in a direction of the central axis, a second electrode disposed within the cylindrical housing and spaced away from the first electrode at a predetermined distance, the second electrode generating an arc between the first and second electrodes as the first electrode approaches the second electrode, an insulating member formed at a portion between the first and second electrodes except for the discharging region, and an electric wire coil for forming a magnetic field within the discharging region in a direction of the central axis, the arc formed between the first and second electrodes being spirally moved in a direction of the central axis by a magnetic field formed in a circular direction by the arc and the magnetic field formed by the electric wire coil in the direction of the central axis, thereby electrically interconnecting the first and second electrodes, a load member exciting the electric energy stored in the electric energy storing device according to an operation of the switch, and a transmission line for connecting the switch and the load member.
Preferably, the electric wire is made of Litz wire, and the first electrode is provided with a tip for generating an arc discharge, the tip being removable. The tip is cone-shaped, and a portion of the second electrode opposing the tip is designed to define a cone-shaped space complemental to the cone-shaped tip.
A declination of the cone-shaped tip is larger than that of the cone-shaped space.